sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Musical Scrapbook
Barney's Musical Scrapbook is a Barney Clip Show released on May 6, 1997. It was re-released on DVD in 2004. Synopsis Remember when Barney and his friends sailed to Coco Island? Or when the wind came long and blew BJ's hat away? Aaaaah, the memories. One look through Barney's Scrapbook and you'll be reminded of some of the best Barney moments ever...complete with 14 wonderful songs. Relive all the fun, all the music and all the purple...in Barney's Scrapbook. It'll be your favorite for years to come. Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) * Shawn (John David Bennet, II) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Juan (Michael Krost) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Kenneth (Nathan Regan) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Songs # Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") # And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") # My Kite (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") # The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") # The Ants Go Marching (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") # S'Mores (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") # The Barney Bag (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") # Number Limbo (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") # Let's Go on an Adventure (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") # That's What an Island Is (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") # My Hat, It Has Three Corners (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") # Gonna Have a Party (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") # Muffin Man Medley (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") # I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") Trivia *This video marked: **The first video to take place at the playground and treehouse sets from the Second Era. However, the new school set wasn't completed yet in this video, and the red bench that surrounded the tree next to the school wasn't completed yet either. **The third home video not to have kids. The first two being ''Love To Read with Barney'' and ''Barney Songs''. **Another time where Barney doesn't turn to a doll at the end of this episode. Instead after the end of "Shopping for a Surprise!" Barney wants the viewer to be in the book so he takes a picture of us for the book and it goes snaps into the end of the show. *This was also included as a bonus video in More Barney Songs DVD. *A shot of Shopping for a Surprise is shown during the theme song and a clip from Hats Off To BJ where BJ and Tosha are cleaning up after eating fruit salad is on the back of the DVD cover but they were not shown in the video. Also a still from the song was seen during the credits. * This got re-released in a Classic Collection Boxset along with ''Barney in Concert'', ''Barney's Fun & Games'', and ''Barney's Talent Show'' on July 18, 2000. * From the start of this video, 2 extra words: "Home Video" were beneath the original Season 3 silhouette. *To go along with this home video, Lyrick Studios pacted with Southwest Airlines for a promotion titled "Barney's Fly-Away Summer" It was a two-part promotion where it involved a giveaway of four different round-trip Southwest Airlines tickets for families of four (a total of 16 round-trip tickets). The winner was valid for anywhere Southwest Airlines flies. A bonus on-pack item was given away with each video, also marked with a burst announcing the Southwest offer. The product is a 12" kite, "purple with green spots, just like in the video. This promotion marked the first travel promotion for Lyrick Studios, it's the first major Barney deal launched with a nonretail partner. Category:Barney & Friends Category:Films based on television series Category:Mattel Creations films Category:Films scored by Joel McNeely Category:Musicals by Alan Bergman and Marilyn Bergman